


Heart Cold As Ice

by Snowybabe



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2020-09-28 07:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20422505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowybabe/pseuds/Snowybabe
Summary: Serena Yvonne is a normal 16 year old high school teen who lives in Vaniville Town. She's kind, happy, beautiful and quite popular at her school, VanivilleHigh.Ash Ketchum is also 16, but he's unusual. He's cold and emotionless, but no-one knows why. He has some dark secrets and memories that he cannot forget, no matter how hard he tries. He's stronger than a normal teen and has some weird powers, along with a mission he must complete. It starts at his new school in Vaniville Town, VanivilleHigh.Some new students come to VanivilleHigh one day, and everyone starts to get excited to be friends with them. It's not often that there are new students. But that excitement doesn't last long because one new student is actually very cold and that's when everyone starts to mock him, but one certain girl has a chance to melt his heart and make him happy again.





	1. Serena Yvonne is My Name

**Author's Note:**

> This work was originally from Wattpad. It is being updated with proper writing skills than what it originally had.

**\--Serena's POV--**

"Serena! School starts in 35 minutes and breakfast in the kitchen! I'm off to work!" My mom yells at me from the front door downstairs.

"Ok Mom, have fun at work!" I replied as my mom left and I got ready to go downstairs. But I stop remembering something! Introducing myself to you guys!

I'm Serena Yvonne, and our summer vacation just ended so school starts today. I'm pretty popular in school because I'm one of the smartest girls in school. I think school is fun and it's always nice to learn new stuff but my friends disagree with me. I don't know why? I have short honey blonde hair and I wear a light pink dress with a black tank top underneath, a magenta hat, black stockings with brown boots, a red vest, and a blue ribbon on the top of my dress. 

I look at the clock and notice its already 7:46 am and the bus leaves at 7:50, so I run downstairs and grab my bag and sandwich, storm out of the house but then I remember someone else and yell, "Fennekin! Come on! We're leaving!" and with that Fennekin runs from upstairs and jumps into my arms. I smile as I leave the house. 

I'm near the bus stop and I see my friends there already. My friends names are Dawn, Misty, May, Iris, Jessie, Cilan, Clemont, Brock, Paul, Gary, Drew, and Calem.

"Took you long enough Serena," Gary said playfully with a smirk.

"Well at least I'm not a tree, Gary the Oak tree," I replied, earning laughter from everyone else while Gary's smirk disappeared. 

"Whatever, but did you hear that we have new students coming today?" Gary said happily. I don't think I heard about it but before I could reply Dawn, my bestfriend, shouted, "WE DO?! WE HAVEN'T HAD A NEW STUDENT IN A YEAR!"

"We know that but jeez you don't need to shout, Dawn," Misty said with an angry face.

"Sorry... but do you know if the new kid is a girl or a guy? If its a guy, I hope he's cute!" Dawn replied. At first she had the 'I'm sorry face', but by the time she finished her statement she was grinning from ear to ear. 

Gary smirked, "I don't know yet. I think its a guy, but I thought you had someone else on your mind already Dawn?"

I could see that Dawn was blushing like crazy, so I teased her by saying, "Look who's blushing! Aww is Dawn blushing 'cause she's embarrassed?"

"Oh uh hey look the bus is here!" Dawn shouted, changing the subject. I guess I'll drop it... for now.

"Ok Dawn, but you can't hide your crush forever!" I announced as we got on the bus.


	2. Ash Ketchum Is My Name

**\--Ash's POV--**

Hi, I'm Ash Ketchum and I just moved to Vaniville Town a few days ago. Today is the first day I'm going to Vaniville High, the local high school here. To me, school is boring but my brother, Red, makes me go. He's the only one I can trust, besides my Pokemon that is. Some might say my heart is cold as ice, which is probably true. It all happened so quickly. Once upon a time I was happy and joyful, and now I'm an emotionless robot.

Me and Pikachu are best friends besides my brother, whose always there for me. As for my Greninja, we're exactly alike. We know what each other thinks and feels, mentally and literally. There's one difference between my and Red though. He's been over the 'incident', as we call it, that happened when we were both 9. Whenever I try to speak with happiness, my voice just comes out cold and emotionless, and the same with my facial expression. 

"We're leaving in 20 minutes for school because we'll walk there. That ok with you bro?" I heard my brother ask through my door.

"Yea I'm cool with it," I answered trying to sound happy.

"Ok good!" Red exclaimed as he walked away from the door.

"Oh one more thing Red!" I yelled, and he rushes back upstairs to my room.

"Yea what's up?" He asked as he opened my door.

"Thanks for being there for me, always." I thanked him, struggling to sound and look happy. Thankfully Red knew I was happy. He replied with a smile, "Anything for you. We're a team." With that he left. I grabbed my bag as Pikachu jumped on my shoulder with a happy cheer. Together, we left my room and headed out to our new school. 


	3. Meeting the Brother's

**\-- Serena's POV --**

We stepped off the bus and all of our eyes landed on some new faces. They looked pretty similar so I assumed they're brothers. But the younger one didn't express any emotion while they older one seemed more happy and j-

"I think those two are the new kids! But I guess we're getting two newbies instead of just one. And what makes it better is that they might be brothers!" Drew said, interrupting my thoughts.

"Yea let's go meet them!" Gary and Dawn shouted at the same time, then they broke out into a run. So when we arrived in front of them, the older one spoke first very cheerful, "Oh hi! My names Red, and this is my brother. We're here so can you show us where prof. Kukui's office is?" 

"Of course! First though we introduce ourselves. What's your brothers name?" I asked looking at the saddened boy.

"Oh yea, about him...." Red hesitated at first, probably thinking what to say. "Firstly, this is Ash. Secondly-"

"Just say it already! Stop hesitating like always! I know what you're gonna say, get on with it!" Ash cut off Red. I was shocked by how cold his voice was, and I could tell the rest of the group felt the same way. 

"Ok ok... he's not really one to make friends, and as you can see he has a temper. Please don't talk about our parents or make him angry. Don't hurt his Pokemon outside of a battle, and he doesn't trust other people." Red explained sadly, looking down a bit.

"Okay? So don't make Ashy-Boy angr-" Gary started but stopped when Ash looked at him. "O-ok anyway... I'm Gary, nice to meet you," he stuttered. Then I spoke up. 

"I'm Serena and these are my friends Dawn, Misty, May, Iris, Cilan, Clement, Brock, Paul, Gary, Drew, and Calem."

"Nice to meet you all, but we'll be late soon. Does anyone have a schedule?" Red asked.

"Oh yea! Just follow us!" I said and we ran to the school building.

My first class was Art, but none of my friends were there. It was a bummer, but at least I like art so that makes me happy. When I got there, only two seats left so I sat in the back corner near a window. I let my wonder a bit, and that's when Ash popped in my head. He's a pretty cool guy, thought it seems he has alot of secrets. Maybe I should talk to Red about him. Wait why am I even thinking about Ash anyway?! Maybe I can try to be his friend one day.... he actually looked kinda cute and- WHOA WHAT?! I JUST MET HIM! HE ACTS COLD AND EMOTIONLESS! HOW CAN I JUST HAVE A CRUSH ON HIM THAT QUICK?! Or.... do I even have a crush on him? I snapped out of my thoughts quickly. Our teacher came in with....... Ash?!

"Hello students! I'm professor Oak, your art teacher, but you can call me whatever you like to. But now we have a new student, so please introduce yourself." The teacher said as he sat down behind his desk. Then Ash stepped in the middle of the front part of the class.

"Names Ash Ketchum, and this is Pikachu. Also, stay away from me," Ash stated coldly. I heard others whispering stuff like, 'He's a freak' or 'That's cold' to each other. That made me a bit angry, but I don't even know why I am angry. 

"Ok, good enough I guess..." Professor Oak sighed and he looked around for a seat for Ash. But the only seat that was open was.....next to me. Curse my luck.

"You can go sit next to Serena in that last seat," the teacher said pointing at the empty seat next to me. This is gonna be a long year...

"Whatever," Ash grumbled as he walked to the seat next to me. I'm kinda happy he'll sit next to me though.... that doesn't mean I actually have a crush on the guy, right? I just don't get it... why am I so happy that the cold guy is sitting with me? Probably just nothing. 

As he walked between the other seats to me, something happened. The school bully, Lysandre, tried to punch him but Ash leaned backwards and dodge with ease. Everyone was shocked at that then Ash grabbed Lysandres wrist and punched him on the elbow bend. 

"AAAAAAAA!!" Lysandre let out a cry of pain. Oak stood up and said, "Both of you stop it or you'll get a detention." But the teacher didn't actually yell. If anything he sounded more.... scared? That's when Ash gave our teacher a glare. "Now now..." Professor Oak started and with that, Ash let go of Lysandre and took his seat next to me. 

What kind of guy are you Ash, and what are you hiding?


	4. Lysandre vs Ash

**\--Serena's POV--**

"Today you're all gonna draw Xerneas and Yveltal in any battle position or just the two of them there. Now, I know none of you really know what these Pokemon look like, but try to get something out of these pictures," Oak said as he uploaded some blurry pictures. One should some blue kinda deer looking Pokemon with its antlers in an X shape. The other one was red and its body was in the shape of a Y. Suddenly, everyone got up and got some paper from the professor. I didn't know what to draw and it seems that no one does either. What surprised my thought was that Ash started drawing right away.

After about 20 minutes, I thought my drawing was good enough and everyone gave turned in their drawings to Professor Oak, then sat back down inn their seats. He looked over them when he stopped suddenly, his eyes widening as he lifted his head.

"Oh my, Ash..." he started as he showed the picture to everyone, and I was shocked to what I saw. It was the two facing each other, posing as they were in mid battle. However, it was the details that really set it [off](https://em.wattpad.com/5637f75d36ae72da716fe31287d83f3c2cc520a5/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f6254725a656c59495f42747669773d3d2d3337303235363235342e313461316134366663653235333263393235393437383836343139352e6a7067?s=fit&w=1280&h=1280). 

"Where did this appearance come to your mind?" Oak asked as he put the picture back on the table.

"Doesn't matter..." Ash replied with that coldness in his voice and emotionless face. What was that supposed to mean?

"Okay then, class dismissed." With that, everyone left the classroom. Next I had Pokemon Biology, which is boring. While I was walking in the hallways, I saw Dawn out of the corner of my eye and I ran up to her. We talked a little and I told how well Ash drew Yveltal and Xerneas and other random stuff. Then it was time for class so we went our separate ways. When I turned around the corner, I saw Lysandre, the school bully, trying to beat up Ash, but the new kid didn't even flinch. It hurt me to see him getting punch around. Without thinking, I stepped from the corner and yelled, "STOP THAT!"

"Well well well, so your little girlfriend came to help you, huh?" Lysandre said slyly glancing at me and his group started laughing. He quickly moved to me and was about to punch my face. I closed my eyes waiting for the impact, but I didn't feel it. I opened my eyes and saw that his fist was just inches apart from my face, but Ash had stopped the punch by grabbing his fist.

"She doesn't involve in this. Leave her alone," Ash said. He went ready to punch the bully in the gut but stopped when it was about touch. How good are his reflexes?

"Why don't we do it like this; we'll have a battle. If you win I won't stop you from anything, but if I win you'll leave everyone out of this or your gonna wind up in the hospital. Sounds fair, right?" Ash said coldly and threw Lysanders fist away from my face.

"ASH YOU'RE INSANE! HE HAS A MEGA GYARA-" I started to shout but was interrupted.

"Deal!" Lysandre agreed, "At the school yard after the final bell. Be there!" and he walked away.

"Hey are you ok?" Ash asked, turning to me.

"Y-yes, thank you!" I stuttered.

"Okay then, lets get to class or we'll be late," he replied. We walked to class and the bell rang when we stepped inside the room. The teacher didn't say anything, but I noticed that once again none of my friends are in my class, but it didn't make me sad. I wonder why? We sat in the last two seats again in the back.

"Hello class! My name is Professor Sycamore and I'm your Pokemon Biology teacher!" the teacher announced. The class went pretty quick, and I was surprised that Ash knew all the answers to every question that was asked, and he didn't even open the text book! I was shocked but just shrugged it off in the end. I think my crush on his is- whoa whoa whoa. DO I really have a crush on him? Before I could collect my thoughts, the class ended and lunch was next. As I walked to the cafeteria, I told my group about the battle Ash and Lysandre are going to have. We could hear other people talking about it too and they said that he was a freak and idiot to battle Lysandre. That made my blood boil again. Am I getting angry because I have a crush on him? Calem even started to call Ash a freak which made me even more angry, so Red and I slapped him on both cheeks. He understood why Red slapped him, but didn't understand why I did. I couldn't admit my crush so I just said it was because he called him a freak. 

The rest of school day was pretty normal, but now I know that Ash is in all of my classes. The only class I have with my friends is Gym with Dawn and Gary. Eventually the school day ended, so my friends and I went too the school yard and we were surprised by how many people there was. I noticed Ash had a determined look and not that cold one like usual. Ash and Lysandre stood on opposite sides of the yard, meaning the battle was about to start!

"This will be a 1 on 1 battle between Ash and Lysandre! Trainers, please send out your Pokemon!" The referee called out. 

"Gyarados GO!" Lysandre let out the massive dragon snake like creature in the middle of the battlefield. I was worried about Ash because I knew Gyarados was one of Lysandres best and strongest Pokemon. 

"Greninja! I need your help!" Ash said coldly as he released the frog ninja Pokemon. The Greninja stood silently, it looked amazing. 

"Battle begin!"

"Gyarados! Mega Evolve!" Lysandre shouted as his Pokemon began to Mega Evolve. I was even more worried now about Ash, but my face turned from worry to confusion when Greninja and Ash gave each other a slight nod. 

"Greninja! Let's become one and be stronger! Stronger and stronger and stronger! Lets GO!"When Ash shouted those words, Greninjas eyes turned red and it became cloaked in a water tornado. It jumped into air and the water disappeared, showing Greninja who had a giant shuriken on its back while its face was colored with black and red. Everyone looked shocked, especially the opposing trainer. That's when Ash commanded, "Water shuriken!" The Pokemon complied and before Lysandre could do anything, his Gyarados went back to its normal form and fainted. Greninja landed back on the ground and it too transformed back to its normal form.

Everyone was silent until the referee stuttered, "Gy-Gyarados is unable to bat-battle so Greninja wins meaning A-Ash is the winner!" With that, Ash left the yard but everyone stayed talking about the battle that just went down. I ran after him leaving my friends behind. When I saw him in view, I shouted his name. He didn't stop but he did slow down so I could catch up with him.

"What happened back there?!" I interrogated. 

"A battle. I did that for you. However, if you do anything to Lysandre that'll anger him, you're on your own. I won't stop his punch next time. Got it?" He said not fully answering me. I was more at a lost upon his word to me.

"For me?" I asked while blushing. 

"Don't make a big deal out of it," he replied coldly, rolling his eyes. 

"Well... can I hang out with you at your house then?"


	5. A Smile

"And why would you wanna do that?" Ash replied. I really didn't know how to answer because I don't even know why I would wanna visit his place.

"Ummm.... I-I-" I started but nothing would come out.

"I really don't care. If you come then you come. Don't think I'm your friend now though," he answered instead and started to walk. 

"Ash?" I started with a questioning face, walking a little behind him.

"Why do you ask so many questions!" he exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air. He sounded annoyed for once, but I continued as we walked.

"You don't have to answer, but please don't punch me either. What happened to your parents?" He went dead silent and kept moving. Soon enough he turned down a driveway.

"Look we're here," he said somewhat harshly. "Coming or not?" he asked, as he started to walk towards the front door. I followed behind him still. I really want to try to befriend him, but I believe I'm just making things worse. He opened the door and shouted, "I'm home!" and then Red came running down the stairs.

"You brought a friend with you?" Red asked a bit confused. 

"She isn't a friend, she just wanted to come here," Ash replied, glaring at me.

"Ok? Can I talk to you... Serena right?" Red asked looking at me.

"Sure," I replied.

"I'll be in my room," Ash said as he started to walk upstairs, leaving me with Red.

"You know that Ash has never let anyone in our house before, right? With that being said, I think you can help him start to be friendly to other people again," the older brother explained.

"I don't think he likes me all that much do. I know he fought a battle for me today which... was really sweet of him..." I trailed off, trying not get embarrassed. Red just smiled.

"I believe you. I believe in him. I believe in both of you. If I also could assume, something tells me you would want to be more than just a friend to him. If he could learn how to love, that would be the biggest game changer. Please, Serena. Teach him how to enjoy life and to love it too," Red pleaded. I guess I'm not that skilled at hiding my feelings, but now I have more confidence that Ash and I can be friends.

"I'll try my very best," I replied cheerfully. His smile grew wider.

"Thank you. Ash's room is the second door upstairs," Red stated.

"No need to thank me," I said as I made my way upstairs. When I got to the second door, I knocked.

"Come in," I heard him say through the door. I opened the door and stepped inside.

"So you din't leave yet, huh?" He asked as I closed the door behind me. 

"Yea no, I wanted to talk to you about something," I answered a bit unsure sitting next to him on the bed.

"And what is this something miss nosy-pants?" He said with obvious sarcasm.

"Can I ask you a straight question?" I asked first because I didn't really know what to ask. I didn't get an answer so I looked at him to see him staring out the window. I tried tap his shoulder to get his attention, but right before my hand could make contact, he spun around and grasped my arm, pinning me on the bed. Didn't really expect that, though I should've.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to. Please don't do that," he apologized as he pulled me up. He actually sounded concern for once.

"It was more my fault than you. Anyway, can I ask you question?" I asked him again.

"Yes miss nosy-pants?" He repeated.

"Stop with the name. Now, you don't have to answer this, and I know I shouldn't ask, but what happened to your parents?" I turned to face him better, and I could tell that singular question drained his energy. 

"I'm sorry! You do-" I started.

"No no its cool, I have to tell someone eventually. Might as well be you," he cut me off. Ash never ceases to amaze me at this point. He exhaled then started with, "So it happened a few years ago..."

_ **FLASHBACK** _

**\--Ash's POV--**

It was midnight and I woke up because of a loud noise, along with my older brother.

"Ash did you hear that?" Red asked with concern.

"Yeah, wanna go check where it came from?" I asked. He nodded and we went to the door. When we got downstairs, we saw our parents talking to some people who were covered in black.

"Mom? Dad?" Red asked them as we got closer. That's when a highly sharp pain hit me in the chest. I had no idea what was happening, but I saw my parents run out of the house as Red started running towards me, screaming my name. After that, my vision went completely dark. Eventually, I woke up in what was apparently a hospital. Red was crying by my side, saying mom and dad left us. Betrayal... that was what I grew up to learn about. As time went on, I came to learn that I was actually shot in the chest by my own father. That after I was on the ground, he took my mother and fled the scene. Red had called emergency services, and that I was lucky enough to be alive. To this day, we still don't know why they did what they did. At this point, I doubt I even want to know anymore.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

**\--Serena's POV-- **

"That's all I can say for now...," he trailed off, as tears threatened to spill from his eyes. He was holding them back, more than likely to keep up his cold tough guy act. I wanted to comfort him, but wasn't sure how. I didn't dare touch him again, so instead I just nodded, in hopes of trying to understand where he's coming from. He took a couple of deep breathes before standing up.

"Thank you for listening. However, if you tell anyone about this I will never forgive you and I'll beat you up," Ash threatened me while stretching his arms. I stayed still and silent. Under his breath I heard him mumble, "Like I would do that to you." I smirked to myself at that remark.

"Dinner is ready come on!" Red shouted from downstairs. Ash turned to me and asked, "You want to stay for dinner?" I was taken aback.

"Dinner would be great," I smiled. I saw it then. The corners of his mouth curved up into.... a smile! It was small but it was still a smiled!

"Did you just smile back?!" I squealed happily.

"Easy Sere, it's not that big of a deal." Ash replied calmly as he stood up. He even changed the nickname he gave me too.

"Yes it is! I know only we met today, but for someone like you to genuinely smile is a huge deal!" I said while leaping to my feet. Seeing Ash become happy made me feel even more happy. He rolled his eyes and went to the door, opening it wide.

"We'll be down in a minute!" he yelled to his brother.

"Oh before we go, can I ask one last question?" I asked when a weird question popped in my mind.

"Now what is it miss nosy?" he said, his voice cold once again.

"Why did you smile? Could you do it more often? It's really nice," I asked looking at him with a bit of hope. He shrugged and scratched the back of his head.

"I don't know... maybe it's because of you. If you want me to smile so bad I can try, no promises though," Ash replied as he walked out the door and started to march down the stairs. I blushed at his words, and followed quickly behind him. Maybe Red was right. Maybe I can change him.


	6. I spy with my little eye.... something legendary

**\--Serena's POV--**

A week has passed since I saw Ash and been to his house. He even hasn't been to school during this time. No one has seen him but Red, and he won't tell anyone where his younger brother is or what he's doing. I'm worried about him. It's doesn't feel the same without his presence. I hope he's well....

**\--Ash's POV--**

From my scouting spot, I keep examining one of the many Team Rocket bases. It's been a week since I was at school, and during this I've been watching Team Rocket as they make their operations in Kalos. Team Rocket is an organization that tries to take over the world and steal other peoples Pokemon. My parents are some of the leaders, so I prefer to keep close tabs on them. I'm going to be the one to stop them; I must. At least that was what I was told. I was chosen by Arceus and have captured almost all of the legendary Pokemon. This happened awhile before I moved here to Kalos. Arceus never fully explained why he chose me, but he has stated that I have many hidden gifts the will aid me in stopping the evil organization. I trust him and his words. On my team right now I have Pikachu, Greninja, Dialga, Raikou, and Xerneas. I also have the abilities of super strength, superior intelligence, hyper speed, teleportation, aura, enhanced healing, and invisibility. Those were extra gifts from the top legendary pokemon. Red only knows some of the things I can do. 

Soon enough, I grew impatient. I looked behind me and saw a grunt I fought earlier still lying on the ground. He had come up behind me and attempted to restrain me, but I knocked him out after punching him a few times in his face and stomach. Unfortunately, I got cut which starts from below my eye and ends at my bottom lip. It's easy to heal but it'll leave a scar which will be harder to hide. I packed my things and started to leave. I've been here long enough, and barely anything actually happened. I need to catch up on things at home... and maybe go see that girl...

**\--Serena's POV--**

I walked home after another boring day at school feel a little down. It wasn't until I heard heavy footsteps that I picked up my head and saw who was walking towards me. Realizing who it was, I ran up to him and hugged him without thinking. Ash didn't hug back, but instead looked down at me.

"Miss me miss nosy?" he said with obvious sarcasm. I didn't answer, but I looked up at his face and noticed the huge cut on his face.

"Where did you get that cut?!" I shouted with worry.

"Don't worry about it, I'm fine," he said, shrugging it off.

"Yea I don't buy that," I stated firmly, finally noticing I was still hugging him.

"Oh uh sorry," I say as I let go, remembering he doesn't liked to be touched.

"Nah its fine," he replied waving his hand. I shook my head and frowned.

"I'm coming to your house to take care of that cut," I ordered. He rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Fine... you win." We walked to his house in silence. Once we went inside, we noticed Red wasn't there so we went up to Ash's room. He went to his closet and pulled out a small medical kit, handed it to me, then sat on the bed.

"So what happened?" I asked as I started taking out supplies.

"Why should I tell you? You know I don't completely trust you," he replied coldly. 

"So we aren't friends yet? What can I do to get you to trust me?" I asked sadly, starting to rub his cut with rubbing alcohol. I thought I could start to gain his trust, but it seems like he doesn't want to try.

"You earn it. Now, step back a little," Ash commanded. I obeyed. He closed his eyes and then his cut started to glow faintly yellow. He groaned in pain, clenching his fist too. He started to calm down as the glow went away and the cut had been turned into a scar. My jaw dropped in shock.

"What in the world was that!" I yelled. He stared at my eyes and started laughing.

"What?" I asked, fuming.

"Nothing, just didn't notice how beautiful your ocean blue eyes are till now," he replied bluntly. I felt my cheeks grow warm from the compliment, feeling very appreciated.

"Th-thanks," I stuttered while blushing. He smirked a little and scratched under his nose.

"Well, if anything I should be the one thanking you."

"What for? I haven't done anything." He thought about it for a minute.

"Well, firstly thank you for expressing kindness towards me. I know I'm not the easiest person to be around, yet you stay by my side. Secondly, you place your trust in me when I can't do the same. You take care of me and care for me, no matter how reckless I may be. You're a very kind and sweet person to be around, and I enjoy your company. You're a good person Serena. There aren't many people like you out there in the world, and there really should be. Someone like you can make this world a better place," he answered with a small smile. I was at a lost for words. I've never received such a high compliment before. I could feel my face grow a bit warm from embarrassment, but I ignored it.

"Ash... I don't know what to say..."

"Ah well don't let it get to you too much," he said sheepishly, "and one day I really would like to be your friend. Honestly, anyone would. But I have a mission to finish first."

"Mission? What mission?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. What kind of possible mission could he have? He's teenager like me. He looked at me straight in the eye.

"To stop Team Rocket, and my parents, from taking over the world," he said sternly.

"Whoa whoa whoa what?! What do you mean take over the world?!" I shouted. How can someone just take over the world? It doesn't make any sense! It's impossible!

"See what I mean by having a hard time trusting people? People can turn crazy into evil in a snap. Now that I've told you this, can I trust you with more information? Not another soul will know about this conversation?" he asked. I looked into his eyes, and even though they seemed cold, I could see he was searching. Searching for someone to lend an ear. 

"You can count on me. I promise this conversation will never leave this room," I swore, placing my hand over my heart.

"Good. Now listen closely, and hold any questions until I'm done." Ash ordered. I nodded and listened intensely to the craziest story I've ever heard...

**\--TIME SKIP AFTER EXPLANATION--**

"... and now I plan on stopping them with the help of my Pokemon," Ash finished his story. It took me a minute to gather my thoughts.

"YOU WERE CHOSEN BY ARCEUS AND PLAN TO DEFEAT THESE BAD GUYS ALL BY YOURSELF?!" I hollered. Before Ash could get out another word, the door slammed open downstairs.


	7. Amour Amour

From downstairs, we heard the front door slam open and slam shut, making it sound like the door was about to come off.

"What was that?" I asked, looking at Ash with wide eyes.

"Calm down, it's just Red. He bangs the door pretty hard when he comes home. He's way too over dramatic sometimes," he said calmly. From downstairs we could hear Red shout up, "Bro, you home yet?" Ash stood up and walk to his bedroom door, opening it and sticking his head out.

"Yeah, I'm in my room. Serena is here too," he called out. I heard footsteps quickly ascending the stairs, and then saw Red standing next to his younger brother.

"Hey Serena. What are doing here?" he asked with a grin, waving to me.

"Oh I just came to visit, and Ash allowed me inside," I said, somewhat lying. I wanted to prove to Ash that he can fully trust me by keeping my promise. I could see him giving a small nod, possibly agreeing that my response was acceptable.

"Oh cool. What about you Ash? Weren't you going to stay on your little... adventure?" Red asked. If I had to guess he was going to say mission, but didn't want to say it in case I was unaware of the real story.

"Yeah I was, but I got tired of it so I came back early. Plus... ah well I kinda missed being around my friends," he answered, scratching his head with a nervous grin. I hope he meant me as to being a friend but that's wishful thinking. The brothers talked between themselves, bickering about Ash's scar a little then bringing up the fact Ash needed to go back to classes. Ash gave in saying he'll go back to school, and with that Red left the room. I chuckled a little when Ash rolled his eyes.

"Its getting late already. Don't you need to go home? I can walk you there myself," Ash asked turning to face me.

"My house is far from here. Would you mind if I stayed the night?" I stated, biting my lip.

"Of course, but do you need some night clothes to wear? Oh and maybe you should call your parents so they're not worried," he added as he stood up.

"I'll call them in a minute. But yes, I do need some clothes if you don't mind."

"I don't mind at all," he said as he went to a drawer, "here, take these," and then tossed me a black shirt and some shorts. I thanked him and he left his room, probably going to the bathroom. I got changed and called my mom, asking if I could stay and she allowed it. I hung up just as he walked back in the room.

"I'm sorry, but I forgot to mention Red is cooking dinner. Want some? It's mac and cheese." Ash asked as he came back into the room. I nodded. We went down to the kitchen and grabbed a quick dinner. Once we were finished, we said good night to Red then went back to Ash's room.

"Goodnight Sere!" Ash said as he started towards the door.

"Sere?" I asked a bit confused. He stopped himself short.

"Sorry. I meant to say Serena, but it came out as more of a nickname."

"Oh, it's no big deal. That's kinda sweet actually. But where are you going?"

"I'm going to sleep on the couch so you could have the bed," he answered. I shook my head.

"No no it's your bed...," I tried to explain, but he was insisting. I pursed my lips.

"What if we slept next to each other? Without any kinda of inappropriate things of course," I suggested. He agreed to it, and I moved closer to be against the wall. Ash laid down next to me, as we shared the comforter.

"Goodnight, Serena."

"Night Ash." I laid there for 20 minutes, unable to sleep. It was weird, not being in my own bed or having any of my belongings in the same room as me. I sighed in frustration.

"Ash?" I whispered, hoping he was awake. I heard him move, so I turned away from the wall to see him face me.

"Couldn't sleep eh?" he asked, with a smirk.

"Yea," I replied, shrugging.

"Something on your mind? Would you like to talk about?," Ash replied getting closer to me. The attempt of his tone being warm was noticeable, but it still sounded like he could care less. I shook my head.

"No it's not something bad. I guess I'm just uncomfortable," I said. He hummed, frowning. Ash closed his eyes, sighed with what was probably annoyance, then looked at me again.

"Would a... hug make you feel better?" he asked bitterly. I stared at him.

"A hug? Are you serious?," I scoffed.

"This is the only time I'll offer, princess."

"Okay okay I'll take the offer. And that 'princess' bit was so uncalled for," I laughed. He rolled his eyes and pulled me close to him. The first thing I noticed was that his shirt was no longer on. I guess he took it off after he got into bed. What I realized after that was that he was surprisingly warm. I had assumed all parts of him were cold, but maybe I was wrong. Trying to be more comfortable, I snuggled into his embrace, yet he didn't argue against it. It appears I was wrong again, assuming things about him. I felt him slowly rub my back, and it was soothing. I drifted off to sleep, wondering how I could've guessed so many wrong ideas about him. 


	8. Beach Day

I woke up the next and saw that Ash was still asleep. Apparently, I was still trapped in his grip too. I rolled over and looked at the clock on my phone, seeing it was already 10:30 in the morning. Good thing it's the weekend. I looked back at Ash, and decided to wake him up. I nudged him a couple of times, yet nothing happened. It wasn't until I tried to escape from his arms that he tightened his grip to alert me that he was definitely awake. 

"You have to come sleep over here more often. You kept me warm," he said laughing coldly, but with a small smile. I shook my head.

"Only if you promise me that you'll come to school for at least a week." He thought about it then nodded.

"Fine then. But, not a word about this to anyone. You don't have all of my trust yet, and if you dare speak of this, I'll never trust you. Got it?" he tells me staring deep into my eyes.

"I won't tell another soul, I promise," I say. He sighed, probably from relief.

"Good. We should get up now," he said, letting me go, "besides, you still need to get home. I can walk you if you want?"

"No, it's ok. Thank you for having me over," I answered. He nodded, and we got ready for the day. It was until I was about to leave that he asked if he wanted to walk me home again, but again I declined. As I was walking, my phone pinged and I saw that it was a text from Dawn. 

_Dawn- Morning Serena!_

_Me- Morning! _

_Dawn- Do you have any plans for today?_

_Me- Nope. Why?_

_Dawn- Well the whole group is going to the beach. You wanna come?_

_Me- Yeah! Of course!_

_Dawn- Btw I invited Red and Ash and this new girl named Blue. Red said Ash won't go but he and Blue are gonna join!_

_Me- Awesome! When are we going? Where do we meet?_

_Dawn- We're going to meet at Mays place in an hour_

_Me- Ok! I'm gonna go home now, see you!_

_Dawn- WAIT!!_

_Me- What?_

_Dawn- Going home? You were somewhere else last night?_

_Me- Uhh... yes_

_Dawn- WHERE?!_

_Me- I can't tell you!_

_Dawn- A new crush huh... Good luck ;) Bye_

_Me- SHUT UP! BYE!_

I frowned, rereading the messages. I wanted Ash to come with us to the beach even though he still isn't close to our fr- I mean, my friends. Still, I decided to text him to see if I can get him to join.

_Me- Hey_

It took 5 minutes for him to respond.

_Ash- Hey, wazzup?_

_Me- You heard that Red, this new girl, and my group are going to beach right? You coming with?_

_Ash- Nah I'm not going._

_Me- C'mon please?_

_Ash- Nope, sorry_

_Me- Please, for me?_

_Ash- No_

_Me- Awww please Ash!?_

_Ash- Your not giving up, are you?_

_Me- Nope ;)_

_Ash- Then I guess I have to come then_

_Me- Awesome! See you at Mays!_

_Ash- See you in half an hour!_

WAIT WHAT? HALF HOUR!? I HAVE TO HURRY! I ran the rest of the way to my house and greeted my mom, telling her I was going out with my friends. I put on my swim suit and then my regular clothes as a cover up. I rushed to Mays and saw everyone was there except the Ketchum brothers, nor Blue.

"Good, I-I'm not the last one," I panted.

"Yeah, but what took you so long? Normally your the first one," Misty asked giving me a confused look.

"Umm..." I started. I couldn't tell them that I texted Ash for almost 20 minutes. That's when Ash, Red, and the new girl, who was behind them, came. Ash leaned against the tree in the yard while Red and the girl came over to us. We introduced ourselves quickly.

"Well now that that's done, let's go!" Misty while starting to walk towards the beach.

"Why would we walk?" Red asked.

"Yea lets take a bus. It'll be faster," Drew answered.

"No that's not what I meant," Red started to explain, "what I meant was that we could fly there with our flying Pokemon." He reached for a Pokeball and released a huge Charizard.

"Chaaar!" it cried out. Ash nodded.

"Yea I'm with ya," he said, then released a Charizard that was bigger than Reds.

"CHAAAAAARR!!" it cried out loudly while letting out a small flamethrower.

"Now that's an idea!" Drew said and let out his Flygon. Everyone else agreed and let out their flying types, except me since I don't have one.

"I don't have a flying type," I said looking down.

"Ash has the larger flying type, so go with him," Dawn said winking at me causing me to blush.

"If that's ok with you Ash," I said looking at him. He didn't reply, but instead he extended his hand out for me. I grab on and he pulls me on his Charizard, making me sit behind him. I wrapped my arms around him so I wouldn't fall, and we flew high into the sky. 


End file.
